Fall Into Me
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Lucas finally confesses to Peyton he's in love with her but,she doesn't feel the same way. Not anymore.Set in alternating POV this story revolves around Peyton and her love for someone else. Is it Lucas or is it Jake? Read and find out.I suck at summaries


**A/N: So, I normally write for Instant Star and Twilight and a little bit of Alias and Dark Angel. But, I have been watching OTH and I have come to the conclusion that Jake and Peyton should be together and Lucas can marry whoever in the hell his hearts desires. I came to this conclusion after watching Season 2 and listening to the songs that Jake has performed in the show, so here is an idea that I've had in my head for a while. Alternate season 5…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH….or any of the characters.**

**Fall into Me**

**ONE SHOTE**

**Based on the song: Emerson Drive 'Fall into Me". **

**Lucas:**

I was parking my car outside of Peyton's office. I told Lindsay that I was going to the River Court. I think she knew that I was lying. She just didn't call me out on it. I had to know for sure if me and Peyton were done. I mean, yes I'd proposed to Lindsay but, something just didn't sit right with me after that kiss the other night. I knew that I loved Peyton but, I didn't know if I was in love with her.

When I kissed her, everything that I'd ever felt rushed back into me. She inspired my new book. But, something just wasn't right. After her being back in town, this suddenly made me propose to Lindsay. I had to know the truth about me and Peyton and I had to figure it out soon. I didn't want to make a mockery out of my family and Lindsay's at the wedding. I had to know the truth: was I in love with Peyton Sawyer?

I decided that it was no turning back now; I knocked on Peyton's office door.

**Peyton:**

I was sitting at my computer watching Jenny paint. Jake had gotten her a web cam and he hooked it up in her room so I could give her art lessons over the computer, and be in her life as much as possible. I was watching her put some oil on a brush from the oil set that I had sent her in December for Christmas. Jake wasn't too happy with me because she thought that they would be a mess but, it turned out that she was very conservative and didn't make a mess.

As, I was watching Jenny pain it made me remember my past visit to Savannah.

"_You didn't sleep on the couch last night because of Jenny did you?" I asked him as a tear fell down my face._

"_No. But, think about this Peyton everyday on my way to work I pass an on ramp and if I got on that ramp, I'd be with you back in Tree Hill in six hours and twenty-four minutes. But, then I'd be without Jenny and I can't do that. Now, when you leave tomorrow there's going to be a dull pain in my heart. There's nothing I can do to stop that because when I saw your face in that airport I was the happiest I'd been since the night that I left. But, I don't want a dull pain in my heart. I can't have that again."_

"_I know what you mean." I said letting another tear fall. I walked back into the house and Jake spun me around. "Every song ends Jake but, is that any reason not to enjoy the music?" I said and he hung his head down and I walked into the bedroom and shut the door. I had my back to the door for just a second when I turned around I was met at the door by Jake._

"_What the hell." He muttered under his breath and he crashed his lips onto mine. _

I smiled at that memory even though I had to leave the next day, and he accused me of being in love with Lucas. I knew that I should have stayed but, I knew that if I didn't go home that I would always have that pain stabbing me in the heart of not knowing whether Lucas loved me back. I got my answer three years ago when I said not now and he moved on, and gave Lindsay the ring that Keith gave Karen, the ring that he got down on one knee and proposed to me with. Now, it's on her finger. I can't deny that I love Lucas but, as I sit here and watch Jenny I know that I made a mistake four years ago, and I have to fix it. I smiled at Jenny and I went to answer a knock that I heard on my door.

**Lucas:**

Peyton looks angry. I walked into her office and she immediately scolds me. "What the hell are you doing here Luke?" I asked him.

"I have to know Peyton?"

"Know what?" She said getting agitated.

"Are you in love with me? Do you still love me?" When I said those words her face froze. She looked like her mind was scrambling for words.

"No." She said in a firm voice.

"No?"

"No. I don't love you anymore Lucas."

"WHAT ABOUT THE KISS?" I yelled at her.

"WHAT KISS? THE ONE WE SHARED THE NIGHT MIA PERFORMED. I'M SORRY I'LL HAVE TO CALL THE OLD AND BITTER PEYTON SAWYER WHO WAS THE RECIPIANT OF THAT KISS. SHE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW." Peyton yelled back at me. "I'm finally getting along with Lindsay, because you persisted that we become friends and then you come there the day before your wedding and want me to be the cause of breaking it up? No. I'm not having anything to do with sabotaging the wedding. I don't want to piss her off and hurt her anymore than I already have Luke." She said to me and my heart was racing. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her in my arms and I kissed her. She forced herself away from me and gave me a look of disgust.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"KISS ME. LUKE, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU."

"YES YOUR ARE. I'M FINALLY ADMITTING IT AND YOU'RE SHOOTING ME DOWN?" I asked her not believing what she was saying to me.

"DAMNIT LUKE. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH JAKE." She finally yelled at me after a long pause. She hung her head down and then she started bursting into tears. I walked over to her to console her but, she pushed me away. "Leave Luke. Now." Was all she said and I walked out of her door.

**Jake:**

I had the web com on because it was time for Peyton and Jenny's art session. I was enjoying the occasional laugh from Peyton as she watched Jenny paint with the oil set that Peyton had bought her for Christmas. I was amazing how talented my six year old daughter was. I knew that she took after Peyton, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Nikki or Peyton because of the history.

As I watched Jenny paint a landscape of the beach and the rocks, I heard a faint knock and it must have come from the other end of the web ca at Peyton's office. I went over to the other side of the computer and I watched Peyton and Lucas argue. 

"DAMNIT LUKE. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH JAKE." I heard Peyton yell at him and he walked out of the office. I saw Peyton sitting there on the floor in a mess. She was crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry before. I felt a tear form on the side of my face as I watched Peyton.

"Daddy, what was that?" Jenny asked me putting down the brush.

"A very long and complicated story." I said and Jenny picked up her brush and went back to painting.

**Brooke:**

I was walking up the stairs to Tric with Nathan and Haley to discuss music options for the upcoming nuptials. As we were walking I aw Lucas hit a wooden crate and it shatter to pieces. He just left the mess there and he was walking towards us with an upset look on his face. It looked like he'd been crying.

"Lucas what happened?" We all asked him in unison.

"It's nothing. I've got to go and meet Lindsay." He said before running out of the club. I continued to walk to Peyton's office with Nathan and Haley following me and we stopped at the door when we heard sobbing. 

"What is it?" Haley whispered and I knocked on the door ever so lightly when I walked in and saw Peyton there in the middle of her office on her knees and crying her eyes out. I knew it was Lucas who'd caused this because he was just there. I was now ready to go and rip his head off but, I stopped myself.

"P. Sawyer what happened?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close beside me.

"Lucas was here and he told me that he wasn't sure if was in love with Lindsay. He asked me if I loved him after we got through a huge yelling match and I told him that I didn't. I told him I loved Jake, and then I just broke down crying. I haven't stopped since." She said to me and Nathan and Haley ran out of the room. I was assuming they were going after Lucas. "There's something else." She said in between sobs.

"What is it?" 

"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. I actually pushed him away but, I'm finally moving on and he kissed me." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm an idiot." She finally said to me and I just looked at her.

"No you're not. You love Jake after all these years. That's something Peyton. If you don't love Lucas, you don't love him. If he doesn't want to marry Lindsay, it's his fault." I said to her. I killed me to see my best friend sitting here in the floor and crying over Lucas, again. It just killed me. I figured that I'd let Nathan and Haley handle Lucas before I got my hands on him. I knew if I got near him right now that it would only bring bad things into the world.

"Peyton, come on. Let's go and get some lunch and talk about this." I said I picked her up and she walked over to her computer and typed something and shut off the web cam. 

"I'm ready." She said and she grabbed her purse and we left the building.

**Nathan:**

"I swear Haley; I'm going to kill him." I said to my wife. Or at least I thought she was since she was talking to me again.

"I know." She said back to me and she grabbed my hand. It felt good to hold her hand again. This was just a step of getting back to the way that we used to be.

"Hales, look I love you. I'm not turning my back on you. Just think about the time when you kissed Chris and left on the tour. Remember I said that we were over but, I didn't mean it. I loved you even then Haley. I hope you can see past this and just forget about it and focus on us again." I said to her and she stopped walking and she kissed me. I smiled during the kiss, and she wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"What are we going do to about Lucas?"

"I don't know. But, I thought he was over Peyton. It sure as hell seemed like it since we had bachelor and bachelorette parties a few days ago, and the rehearsal breakfast is tomorrow and then all hell brakes loose the day before the wedding." I said and she kind of laughed at my last remark. "What?"

"It only happens in Tree Hill. I swear to you. No where else." She said and we continued walking towards the river court. As we walked through the park and onto the River Court, we both saw Lucas shooting a basketball through the hoop. When he made another shot I caught the ball as soon as the ball went in.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" He said to me in a casual tone and he motioned for the ball back but, I didn't budge.

"We saw you at Tric, Luke. What the hell happened to Peyton?" Haley asked him before I opened my mouth.

"I asked her if she loved me. She said no. There was some other stuff said but, that's between us." 

"Luke, it's about to be between you, Brooke and Peyton if you don't watch it. When we walked in that office Peyton was on the floor in tears and you punched something and left. What really happened?" I asked him with anger in my voice.

"Fine. She asked me why I gave Lindsay my moms ring. I asked her why she kissed me. We both yelled at each other with our responses and I told her that I still loved her but, when I said that she started crying. She told me she loved Jake and she started crying. I tried to comfort her, and she told me to leave. That's the end of it." He said and Haley motioned for me to go over to the table and sit down while she and Lucas talked.

**Haley:**

I stood and I motioned for Nathan to go to the table and sit down for a minute while I talked to my stubborn best friend. "Luke, why did you ask Lindsay to marry you?" I asked him and he just looked down at the ground.

"I thought I was in love with her. But, I'm in love with Peyton. But, Peyton didn't return the favor."

"Lucas, the first time you and Peyton were together, it was behind Brooke's back. Then the second time the only reason she even realized that she had feelings for you, it was because Jake read too much into things. Then you guys break up after you propose to her with your Mom's ring, and she said not now. She said someday but, you moved on. You moved onto Lindsay, Luke. She is a good friend of mine, and she is an amazing person don't hurt her Lucas not after all the hell you have put Peyton through." I said and he looked at me.

"What hell have I put Peyton through?"

"Well, you try to force her and Lindsay to be friends. You propose to Lindsay to keep her from leaving town, not sure if you're in love with her, and you tell Peyton you love her and then you leaver her in tears in her office. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you lied to Lindsay about where you're going." I said and Lucas got a hurt look on his face and I just walked off the court. I was getting a headache and I felt Nathan's arms slide around my waist.

**Jake:**

I still heard Peyton's words echoing through my head. I decided that I was going to take the gig that I was offered to me at Tric. I was with my band, and Matt had just called. I told him that I'd have to take a rain check. 

I loved work, and I loved the music life that I had here but, the only reason Peyton called was to offer the band, a record deal. So, I picked up my phone and called Matt, to tell him that he needed to book the show so we could get the contract.

I sat there still in Jenny's room watching her use the oils. She was an amazing artist for a six year old. I guess those months we spent with Peyton were good for her. Jenny resembled Peyton so much. I killed me because Jenny had blond hair, and she loved music. "Daddy, is momma going to finish out lesson?" Jenny asked me and I smiled at the word she used for Peyton.

"She had an artist come in. But, you guys will finish the lesson later. But, right now get you bag packed. We have a plane to catch." I said to her and I walked into my room and looked behind the door. My black bag was packed and ready. I'd just been waiting on an excuse to use it. I kept this bag packed for when I wanted to see Peyton, and I smiled as the song 'Close Your Eyes' by Turn came on. It reminded me of the last time Peyton was here in the house, and I gave into temptation and kissed her.

"Ready." Jenny said coming into my room with her purple and black plaid bag. I grabbed her hand and I locked the door behind us. 

**Peyton:**

I got the call from Matt Barns and he said his band would be there tonight to play at Tric. I'd heard their demo 'Fall Into Me' and I was immediately hooked. They sounded really good. I knew the voice of the lead singer but, I couldn't picture him. "Who was that?" Brooked asked as we ordered lunch from the Pizza stand. 

"This band that I called because I heard their demo. They are playing at Tric tonight."

"This will definitely take your mind off of things." I said and Lindsay waved at us and walked over.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton." She said in a friendly voice and I smiled back. I was happy to see her it was just a little weird because of what had just happened.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Nothing yet."

"Come to Tric. There's this new band playing and I need some help deciding if I want to sign them." I said to her and I saw Brooke crack a smile. 

"Yeah, I'll come. Anything to take my mind off of tomorrow. I'm nervous." 

"I understand." Brooke said and we all sat down to eat our food. It was a little uncomfortable sitting there with Lindsay but, it was nice that we weren't fighting anymore, especially after what had happened in the library.

"What time does the show start?" Lindsay asked me.

"Oh, it uh starts at seven." I said before my food went flying out of my lap. I looked up to see Nikki. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her and she cut me off with her fist. "Wow. I see the fist is still booming but, I haven't seen Jake in four years Nikki." I said and Brooke stepped in between us.

"Nikki, I swear to god if you don't leave you will never, and I mean never have another kid. But, then again since Jake wants nothing to do with you, you technically don't have a kid." Brooke said to her with a smirk on her face.

"It's about time though isn't it? I mean last time you just showed up in Savannah out of the blue because you missed Jake. Then we Jake came back to Tree Hill, it was because Lucas called him because you'd been doing drugs. I mean it's pathetic that Jake even let's Jenny around you." She said and my fist collided with her face so hard that I knocked her down on the ground. 

She maneuvered her feet and tripped me up and I fell on top of her and I punched her again. She threw me off of her and then she punched me again in the lip. I saw blood on her hand so I decided to knock her into the fountain. I was about to pounce on her when I felt a pair of hands grab me back. I looked behind me and Lucas grabbed me off of her and Nathan was holding my feet so I wouldn't kick her. Nikki got up out of the fountain and just looked at Lucas. 

"You know you sure as hell protect your ex girlfriends a lot Lucas. But, I guess that since she helped you cheat on Brooke you'll always have that connection." Nikki said before walking off. Nathan let go of my feet but, Lucas was still holding me back. I finally wriggled out of his arms and I walked off.

I walked all the way to my house and I unlocked the door and went inside. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and out some ice in it and then I went out onto the deck, and I sat down watching the seashore. I sat there until the ice melted and the sun went down. I went upstairs to change into my trick t-shirt and my jean skirt. I walked back down the stairs and left the house.

When I got to Tric Lucas was there with Lindsay, Karen, Deb, Lily, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Haley, Andy, and Millicent. "Sorry, I'm late." I said and Lilly ran to me and jumped into my arms. 

"Hey Aunt Peyton." She said and hugged me and then went into Lucas's arms. Before I could talk people started piling into the club, and I didn't see the band anywhere in sight. When it got to seven I went up to the stage and I grabbed a mic from the stand. "Hey everyone welcome to another night of House of Freaks, and please help me welcome a new band on the scene, _The Last Days_. I said and I walked off of the stage and into the crowd where Nathan and Haley were. 

"Hey everyone I wrote this song a few years back and it's for the girl who stole my heart. This one is for you Peyton." I heard him say and the band started playing.

**Jake:**

"Hey everyone I wrote this song a few years back and it's for the girl who stole my heart. This one is for you Peyton." I said and I looked around the room as the band started up and I found Peyton. I opened my mouth and the words started coming out.

_Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and Fall into me_

You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else

Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see...that he's not me  
And...

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do

But now baby its your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us  
Now...

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby...

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me

When I finished the song I met Peyton halfway through the crowd. "Are you leaving again?" She asked me.

"Only if you want me too. Of if I have to get my stuff." I said and she chuckled.

"Where is Jenny?"

"At my parent's house. What happened to you?"

"Nikki. But, don't get mad at her." She said to me and I ran my finger over her bruised lip and cheek.

"I heard what you said earlier today."

"What did you hear?" She asked me not knowing what I was talking about.

"I head what you said to Lucas about not being in love with him, that you were in love with me." I said and she threw her arms around me. I held her close to my body.

"I'm sorry I left. I think at one point I loved Lucas but, now all that matters is that me, you and Jenny are a family." She said and I drew my lips to hers and I kissed her with all of the pent up passion and pining I'd felt for the past four years.


End file.
